A company that conducts transactions with a large quantity of customers typically utilizes a cloud-based customer relationship management (CRM) product or platform to manage the company's customer base. A CRM platform can interface with one or more web-based application platforms, such as messaging applications, to provide additional capabilities for interacting with customers and/or conducting transactions.